The Rebirth of the Gillespie Twins
by Lapis-Eye Key
Summary: The twins were not happy about being taken away from home, and now the Wizarding Government wants to put them with a completely different family? No way! A story of rebirth, and finding a new family in 2014 Midwestern Wizarding America. Contains OCs. Takes place in the world of HP, but no book characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I finally decided to make an account here and post some writing. Just for clarity, "Noma" is a variation of the word "No-Maj", meaning a non-Wizard. Credit for the word goes to a user on the Harry Potter reddit. Also, I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter works. They belong to J.K Rowling. If someone wants to teach me how to make better disclaimers, just PM me or say so in a review. So, I hope you enjoy chapter one, titled:**

The Temporary Home

The farmland stretched out for what felt like forever as Riker stood in the back of the small, navy colored truck. He remembered sourly how Mister Bert had convinced his wife to let him ride in the back. He tried to stand on his toes to get a better look at what was way down below, but the Stickfast Hex held. Riker inwardly groaned.

 _'Do they think I'll try to jump out or something? I'm not stupid.'_ He thought. Of course, when the truck was flying way above the ground, jumping out would be quite deadly compared to jumping out of a Noma truck. He sighed and turned his head to look behind at he and his sister Opal's trunks. They were small and well worn, with patches that their mother had charmed to stick on to the trunks, and extension charms to make the insides bigger than they really were. Riker thought back to the time he had wanted to ask his father if using the extension charm was bad.

 _'I read that a half-blood invented the extension charm, and you said half-bloods never make any good spells. So why do we use the extension charm on our trunks?'_ Riker played out what wanted to ask his father before his nerve had failed him. _'Oh well. Maybe the book was wrong anyway. Dad wouldn't lie to us.'_ Riker thought before looking at the front of the truck. There was Mister Bert, his wife Miss Audrey, and Opal sitting in the front of the truck.

 _'How long until we reach this place?'_ Riker thought impatiently. Mister Bert said their home would be modest, and not to expect anything too magical. Riker scoffed. How could a witch and wizard-even Noma-born ones-want to live in a plain house? A few minutes later, Riker felt the truck begin to make its descent. He leaned over the edge of the truck as far as he could with the sticking charm to look for he and his sister's temporary home. As the truck went further down, Riker saw that a plain white farmhouse seemed to be where they were headed. Riker could see a lot of windows and wondered how they hid from Nomas with all of those windows into their house. Back home, Riker's parents had their windows removed with magic.

Upon further inspection, Riker saw a forest that was practically in the backyard of the house. Its trees were lush with vivid green leaves that signaled the beginning of summer. Riker marveled at the forest for a moment before remembering that he was not supposed to enjoy any part of his time here. After all, it was only temporary. Their parents would come and get them soon. They had to.

Then, something caught Riker's eye as the truck made a slight turn to land on a plain, gray piece of concrete. What looked like a plain shed that was behind the house from the truck, had transformed into a shed that had been magically changed. There were what seemed to be rooms added on magically, as they were jutting out of the base of the shed. But what caught Riker's eye the most was a metal tower that looked like it has burst out of the roof. There was a small, closed window at the top of the tower, made of colored glass.

Riker's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the truck's doors opening. He saw his sister get out with a deep frown on her face. He was about to go attempt to comfort her, but remembered that his feet were stuck by the Stickfast Hex. Mister Bert came out of the truck next. He went over to Riker, smiled, and took out his wand from the sleeve of his shirt.

" _Finite_." He said, undoing the Stickfast Hex on Riker's feet. Riker then got out of the back of the truck. He looked at Mister Bert and then at the tower.

"I work in there." He began to explain. "I do metal and glass work, making windows, cauldrons, stuff like that. Of course, making all of that can be dangerous sometimes. So it's best that you and Opal stay out of there unless me or my wife is with you." He seemed to hesitate before patting Riker on the shoulder. "Let's get your stuff and go inside."

Riker nodded before he climbed back into the back of the truck and grabbed his trunk, hauling it out of the back. Mister Bert asked if he needed help carrying it, but Riker shook his head. He looked at Opal and his eyes widened. Her usually pale face was red and scrunched up, and her brown eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the house. Riker dropped his trunk and ran over to try and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that it would be alright, that they would be reunited with their parents soon.

But before he could get to her, Opal sobbed and ran away. She didn't seem to know where she was going. Riker quickly ran after her. He could vaguely hear someone-maybe Miss Audrey-shout, but Riker couldn't think about that.

"Opal! Wait!" He shouted, trying to keep up with her. He saw that she was heading for the forest near the backyard. He heard someone-no, Miss Audrey shouting something, but he couldn't tell what she was shouting. "Opal!" He shouted again as she ran past the large trees and into the beginning of the forest. He ran past the same trees in his pursuit of his sister. He continued to run, not losing sight of her until she tripped over something and like that, disappeared.

"Oh no…" Riker muttered before yelling his sister's name again.

 _'She just disappeared! Did she apparate? She's nine! How could she do that?'_ Riker thought frantically. He then looked down and realized that there was no path. How was he going to get out and look for help? His eyes began to tear up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter. Just for clarity, "The woman" is what Opal refers to Miss Audrey by. I'd like to thank the user pluviophile for giving me a good disclaimer, which I will now use:**

 **The Harry Potter Universe is the property of J.K. Rowling, and it is not my intent to copy it directly, just to gather inspiration and write this fanfiction, which I do own.**

 **So with that, I hope you enjoy the second chapter, titled:**

The Two Runaways  


"Opal! Wait!" She heard her brother shout. But it didn't matter.

How could Riker be taking this so well? Didn't he understand how serious this situation was? Their mother and father were miles away being interrogated by some Aurors and they were with some dirty Noma-born couple out in the middle of nowhere!

Opal continued to run through the forest, she didn't care where she ended up. Any place had to be better than their new "home". She heard her brother still shouting for her, along with another voice that Opal recognized as the woman's.

 _'Ugh! Why can't she just leave me alone?'_ Opal thought. That woman had been nothing but fake since they met. She could never compare to Opal's _real_ mother. She continued to think as she ran away, not noticing the multitude of large tree roots and bramble bushes on the ground until; she tripped over a tree root. As she began to fall, she saw that her face was headed for a large bramble bush.

Opal screamed and covered her face, but when she fell to the ground, she didn't feel anything but the hard forest floor beneath her. She looked up and saw nothing but sturdy tree trunks, thick branches, and vivid green leaves. Opal frowned How had she ended up in a different part of the forest? Had she apparated? She stood up and looked over her body to check for signs of splinching.

 _'How did that happen?'_ Opal thought as she lifted her robes and checked herself. _'My legs look alright. My arms are still on my body…'_ Opal sighed in relief before she heard the sound of a tree branch snapping. it brought back memories of how she and Riker would have "duels" using tree branches as wands.

 _'Oh no…It better not be that woman,'_ Opal thought bitterly. She began to move towards the location of the sound. "Riker?" She called. "Is that you?" She heard voices. Neither of them seemed to belong to Riker or that woman. They were masculine voices with an accent similar to the woman. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, so she crept closer.

"Did you hear something? Do you think it's her?" Opal heard one of them men say. Her heart dropped. Had that woman sent these men to come find her?

"No. It sounded like a kid's voice. Damn it, we warned every family in the village to stay out of here until we got that cat." The second voice said. Opal frowned.

 _'What are they talking about?'_ Opal thought. She was about to call out again when she heard another sound, this one coming from behind her. Opal froze. It sounded like an angry growl. It didn't sound like a witch or wizard either. The sound was slowly getting louder as Opal stood there, too scared to move.

"Move!" The first voice shouted. Opal's eyes widened as the two men were now looking in her direction. Opal was still frozen with fear. She heard the growling getting louder.

"Damn it girl move!" The first man shouted again. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, he raised his wand- _'Wait, he's a wizard?'_ Opal thought-and shouted, " _Accio_ girl's shoes!"

Opal yelled as her feet fell out from under her as her shoes were summoned. She fell to the ground with a thud as her shoes flew off of her feet. She looked up just in time to see a large, cat-like creature with six legs leap over her. The second man had his own wand, and from it shot a red light at the creature, which seemed to stun it. The two men ran past Opal, who was still laying on the ground, and ran to the still stunned creature.

Opal finally managed to sit up and turn around to see that the cat-like creature now had a collar with a red orb on it. She stumbled to her feet and ran to the men.

"What is that?" She asked.

The two men looked up from the creature. The first man raised his wand and pointed it at her before he saw Opal's clothing and lowered it. "You're a witch."

Opal nodded before she repeated her question.

"You've never seen a Wampus cat before?" The second man asked in utter disbelief. Opal shook her head. The second man lifted the stunned cat's head slightly. "This is a Wampus cat. They're mostly found in the southeastern states. This one escaped from a sanctuary in Georgia, we were sent here to bring it back."

"What's a sanctuary?" Opal asked, moving closer to the Wampus cat before the first man held up his hand.

"You'll want to not come too close to her." The first man said. "This Wampus cat used to be someone's pet. The owner had her illegally and didn't take care of her, so she was taken away and put in the sanctuary."

"How do you know she wanted to be taken away?" Opal asked. " Maybe her owner wanted to take care of her, but he didn't have enough money."

The first man shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. If you don't have the resources or love, you have no business trying to take care of a living creature or being. This Wampus was being neglected, and it's the sanctuary's job to give her the care she deserves."

Opal's frown became more pronounced. Neglect. The same word the Aurors used when they took Opal and her brother away. Opal opened her mouth to protest when she heard yet another voice. This one was calling her name. She turned around and saw Riker running through the forest in her direction.

"Riker!" She yelled back, waving her arms. "I'm over here!" Riker grinned and ran to his sister.

"There you are! I was-" Riker started before he saw the Wampus cat. The stunning spell was starting to wear off of her and she growled at Riker. She stood up and was ready to pounce before the red orb on her collar lit up with a bright red light. She hissed, as if she had be stunned again and sat back down. Riker's body was shaking.

"What was that?" He asked, still afraid. Riker then turned around. "I hear Miss Audrey coming."

 _'Oh great. She's here too.'_ Opal inwardly scoffed as "Miss Audrey" came closer, running through the forest to where they were.

"Riker, you need to wait up for me. There's a-" She stopped after she saw the Wampus cat. "Oh." She then saw the two men and the collar around the cat's neck. "I see everything's been taken care of." She turned to the two men. "I'm so sorry I let them get into the forest. I didn't warn them in time that you two were looking for an escaped Wampus cat."

Opal looked at the stunned Wampus cat as the woman and the men talked. It continued to growl, albeit more softly.

 _'Poor thing. You were taken from home, just like me. All over some stupid "neglect"._ Opal thought. She wished there was some way to take the Wampus cat back to her real home, but she had no idea where the real owner lived. She then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw it was the woman's. She glared at her and slapped the hand away.

"Opal. It's time to go back now." The woman said, ignoring what just happened.

"What's going to happen to her?" Opal asked, looking back at the Wampus cat.

"They're going to take her back to the sanctuary. I'll never understand how she made it from Georgia to all the way up here." The woman explained.

Opal frowned. She took one last look at the Wampus cat before reluctantly following the woman along with Riker back through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I have returned after quite a while. It's a bit of a slow chapter compared to the last one, but hopefully I got some character traits established. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The House Rules

Taking into account how deeply Riker and Opal traveled into the forest, the two of them-along with Miss Audrey-made it back to the farmhouse in a short amount of time. Miss Audrey walked alongside her foster children, glancing at them often to gauge their moods. Riker was silent as his face was still. Miss Audrey turned her eyes over to Opal, whose face was scrunched up and eyes teary. Miss Audrey frowned and began to hold her hand out. Opal slapped it away before rubbing her eyes.

"Is she going to go home?" Opal asked before she stopped rubbing her eyes.

"The Wampus cat will be going back to the sanctuary until they decide who can keep her." Miss Audrey explained gently.

"So, can her owner keep her again?" Opal asked, looking up at Miss Audrey hopefully. Miss Audrey frowned again.

"Opal, It's against the law to own beasts like a Wampus cat. She can't go back to her owner. He's just a regular wizard and he can't take care of a Wampus cat by himself." Miss Audrey said, looking Opal in the eye. Opal glared at Miss Audrey.

"It's a stupid law. Dad says aurors just want to boss people around. The guys from the sanctuary just want to boss beasts around too." Opal retorted, crossing her arms. Riker looked at his sister worriedly. Miss Audrey remained silent as the trio went up the wooden porch steps to the farmhouse's front door. Miss Audrey pulled her wand out from her sleeve, pointed it at the door, and used _Alohomora_ to unlock the door. Miss Audrey stepped inside and held the door until Riker and Opal entered the house. Mister Bert was pacing in the doorway until he saw Miss Audrey and the children. He ran the short distance between them and hugged his wife.

"You're safe." He said before looking at the twins and smiling. "I was worried about you two. I should have told you on the way here that they were looking for an escaped Wampus cat." He focused his eyes on Opal. "I'm sure you wouldn't have run off if you knew it was dangerous out there." Opal glared at Mister Bert, her arms still crossed. Miss Audrey cleared her throat.

Mister Bert looked at his wife before nodding and breaking his hug with her. "Right. So, now that that adventure is over, we need to go over the rules of the house, and what you can expect here." He looked at the twins. "The first rule is that there will be no hitting or yelling at each other. Audrey and I don't hit or yell at each other, we don't do that to you, you don't do it to us, and you two don't do it to each other." Riker nodded slowly while Opal frowned and turned her head away.

The rules went on. Keep your rooms clean, wash the dishes when you're done with them, rules for the floo mirror, rules for cleaning up after yourself, rules for school-

"We go to school?" Riker asked, his face scrunched up.

Mister Bert hesitated.

"Maybe." Miss Audrey said, stepping in. "We wanted to let you know that we've talked with a magical elementary school in the city about having you and Opal enrolled if you two end up staying into the school year." Audrey braced herself.

"Um, okay." Riker said. Miss Audrey blinked at his reaction. Riker looked down, lost in thought. Opal scoffed.

"No one good goes to those schools. Only messed up kids and mudbloods go. We're not messed up, and we're pureblooded." Opal protested.

"Opal-" Miss Audrey started before Mister Bert interrupted.

"We'll deal with school rules once we know if you'll be going or not." Mister Bert said. "To get back on track, you and Riker will also be expected to help out around the house." Riker snapped out of his thought in time to hear Mister Bert's last sentence.

"Chores?" He asked. Mister Bert and Miss Audrey nodded. Opal scoffed again. Miss Audrey frowned before Mister Bert put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure out which one of you does what chore tomorrow. Today has been pretty wild." Mister Bert said. As he explained the last few rules Riker kept nodding and Opal kept inwardly and outwardly scoffing and groaning. After that was done, Mister Bert smiled.

"So, I'll show the two of you to your rooms while Audrey gets started on dinner." He said.

 **Just so people aren't confused by what a "floo mirror" is, it's basically like Skype expect the computer screen is a mirror.**


End file.
